2001-02 OPJHL Season
This is a list of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Standings for the 2001-02 season. Notes In a playoff game, Brad Efthimiou of the the Brampton Capitals scored a hat-trick on the Hamilton Kiltys in 19 seconds. The feat is believed by the Hockey Hall of Fame to be the quickest playoff hat-trick in history. The OPJHL elected not to send their champion, the Brampton Capitals, to the 2002 Dudley Hewitt Cup in protest of the Canadian Junior A Hockey League allowing the upstart Superior International Junior Hockey League compete at the event. Standings Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P East Wellington Dukes 49 37 5 7 0 238 116 81 Cobourg Cougars 49 33 11 5 0 198 141 71 Trenton Sting 49 32 11 5 1 207 128 70 Kingston Voyageurs 49 25 15 6 3 185 141 59 Peterborough Bees 49 23 20 5 1 195 199 52 Syracuse Jr. Crunch 49 20 24 5 0 187 226 45 Bowmanville Eagles 49 15 23 7 4 159 174 41 Bancroft Hawks 49 16 26 5 2 184 209 39 Lindsay Muskies 49 13 33 2 1 136 211 29 Port Hope Predators 49 8 40 1 0 119 268 17 North Newmarket Hurricanes 49 35 12 2 0 232 112 72 Couchiching Terriers 49 30 15 3 1 236 163 64 Aurora Tigers 49 30 15 3 1 193 150 64 Stouffville Spirit 49 24 18 5 2 207 183 55 Aurora Tigers 49 30 15 3 1 193 150 64 Collingwood Blues 49 23 21 4 1 191 181 51 Parry Sound Shamrocks 49 13 28 4 4 138 206 34 Huntsville Wildcats 49 7 39 2 1 121 289 17 South Wexford Raiders 49 35 8 6 0 237 151 76 St. Michael's Buzzers 49 34 10 4 1 230 145 73 Markham Waxers 49 26 17 4 2 223 213 58 Thornhill Rattlers 49 20 21 6 2 165 183 48 Pickering Panthers 49 20 22 5 2 188 193 47 North York Rangers 49 19 24 6 0 155 171 44 Vaughan Vipers 49 19 25 3 2 173 196 43 Oshawa Legionaires 49 14 25 7 3 158 226 38 Ajax Axemen 49 7 30 6 6 163 240 26 West Brampton Capitals 49 34 12 3 0 247 159 71 Hamilton Kiltys 49 34 12 2 1 237 156 71 Oakville Blades 49 33 11 3 2 254 177 71 Bramalea Blues 49 25 19 4 1 224 209 55 Milton Merchants 49 25 20 3 1 198 208 54 Georgetown Raiders 49 23 20 5 1 216 201 52 Mississauga Chargers 49 18 23 4 4 174 164 44 Streetsville Derbys 49 17 29 2 1 199 252 37 Burlington Cougars 49 14 31 4 0 171 244 32 Buffalo Lightning 49 5 39 4 1 123 275 15 Playoffs Division Quarter-final :Wellington Dukes defeated Bancroft Hawks 4-games-to-none :Cobourg Cougars defeated Bowmanville Eagles 4-games-to-none :Trenton Sting defeated Syracuse Jr. Crunch 4-games-to-none :Peterborough Bees defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4-games-to-1 :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Huntsville Wildcats 4-games-to-none :Aurora Tigers defeated Parry Sound Shamrocks 4-games-to-1 :Couchiching Terriers defeated Vaughan Vipers 4-games-to-2 :Collingwood Blues defeated Stouffville Spirit 4-games-to-3 :Wexford Raiders defeated Ajax Axemen 4-games-to-1 :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Oshawa Legionaires 4-games-to-2 :Markham Waxers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-3 :Pickering Panthers defeated Thornhill Rattlers 4-games-to-3 :Brampton Capitals defeated Streetsville Derbys 4-games-to-none :Hamilton Kiltys defeated Mississauga Chargers 4-games-to-none :Georgetown Raiders defeated Oakville Blades 4-games-to-none :Bramalea Blues defeated Milton Merchants 4-games-to-2 Division Semi-final :Wellington Dukes defeated Peterborough Bees 4-games-to-none :Cobourg Cougars defeated Trenton Sting 4-games-to-1 :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Collingwood Blues 4-games-to-1 :Aurora Tigers defeated Couchiching Terriers 4-games-to-1 :Wexford Raiders defeated Pickering Panthers 4-games-to-3 :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-none :Brampton Capitals defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-none :Hamilton Kiltys defeated Bramalea Blues 4-games-to-2 Division Final :Brampton Capitals defeated Hamilton Kiltys 4-games-to-2 :Wellington Dukes defeated Cobourg Cougars 4-games-to-none :Aurora Tigers defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-none :Wexford Raiders defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-2 Semi-final :Brampton Capitals defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-none :Wellington Dukes defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-3 Final :Brampton Capitals defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-2 Game Ads 01-02OPJHLMiltonGameAd.jpg|Milton Sources *http://www.opjhl.ca/ -- Contacted statistician for League Standings Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Category:2002 in hockey